Sentido Litoral
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Heero é escritor e vai à praia buscar inspiração. Encontra exatamente isso e muito mais. Vai descobrir um novo modo de viver e um novo sentido para sua felicidade e sua arte. UA, 1x2, POV.
1. Parte 1

**Sentido Litoral**

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_**Sumário**__: Heero vai para a praia buscar inspiração, e encontra exatamente isso e muito mais. Vai descobrir uma nova vida e talvez um novo sentido para sua felicidade e sua arte. Universo Alternativo._

_**Casal**__: 1x2, R+1 (não correspondido) e talvez outros por vir._

_**Narração**__: Primeira pessoa = Heero_

_**Nota**__: As músicas que inspiraram a fic não têm absolutamente nada a ver com a ela em si a não ser o tema praia, mas me refiro a 'Os Seis Mané' d'Os Kmaradas, 'É No Balanço da Rede' de Armandinho e 'Vamos Fugir' do Skank._

_**Retratação**__: Fui até a Sunrise e pedi gentilmente para o Tomino (só porque eu tinha uma espada na mão, não precisava chamar os seguranças! Eu falei 'por favor'!) os direitos autorais de Gundam Wing, mas ele se recusou porque o relançamento dos DVDs estão rendendo uma grana preta, então eu os seqüestrei e os trouxe para uma praia paradisíaca._

_**Dedicatória**__: Mahalo para Illy-chan!!! Valeu moça pelos palpites, apoio e ajuda para filosofar a coisa toda! Ela que ama o mar como eu, nada mais apropriado do que dedicar uma fic sobre praia! Illy, essa postagem vai especialmente pra você que me acompanhou nas risadas, nos dramas e nas sensações dessa história. Considere-a uma homenagem à nossa amizade já que ela ajudou a nos mostrar o quanto mais temos em comum e acredito que nos trouxe alegrias juntas. Te adoro, moça!_

_**Agradecimento**__: À Harumi! Obrigada pela força e pelos comentários! Seu incentivo valeu muito mesmo para mim. Espero que goste do resto da história. Um grande abraço bem apertado de ursos fofos monocromáticos!_

_**Boa ação do dia:**__ Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz. Autoras felizes fazem leitoras felizes... E vice-versa._

_**N/A**: Essa fic é composta por 8 capítulos curtos. Portanto, a velocidade das postagens dependerá de sua aceitação, ou seja, dos comentários. Ela tanto pode ser atualizada após dois dias como após dois meses._

_Por favor, críticas, sugestões, comentários, são muito bem vindos e altamente apreciados._

_Obrigada._

_**Observação**__: Glossário e notas adicionais no fim da página._

_

* * *

_

-Heero, tenho certeza que era por ali! – ela disse se atrapalhando com o mapa voando para tudo o que é lado.

-Não Relena, não era. – apertava com força o volante, já extremamente irritado com as reclamações da acompanhante.

Relena me convencera a vir junto comigo em minha viagem sentido litoral. Sabia muito bem de suas segundas intenções. Ela achava que eu não percebia, que eu era 'muito tímido e precisava de um empurrãzinho' e com certeza tentaria me seduzir na praia.

Se ela não tivesse se oferecido para bancar o passeio, jamais estaria aqui ao meu lado tentando me dizer o que fazer. Ela já estava a viagem toda, 4 horas até agora, avisando para que eu fosse mais devagar, que não fizesse a ultrapassagem daquela maneira, mudando incessantemente as estações de rádio alegando que não gostava dos meus CDs de rock clássico; pedindo para parar a cada meia hora para comer e tomar água, ir ao banheiro ou simplesmente ver as lojinhas de beira de estrada, reclamando do preço do pedágio e engajando em um discurso político e agora insistindo que eu tinha pegado o caminho errado.

Ou seja, eu já estava farto.

Tomei uma decisão. Mais uma reclamação, só mais uma...

-Mas o mapa diz que se você pegasse a esquerda, nós...

-Está certo Relena, então vamos por ali.

Ela soltou um grito quando virei o carro de repente e me olhou ainda mais surpresa quando parei na frente de um motel.

-Desce do carro.

-O quê? – _por essa você não esperava, não é?_

Saí do carro, abri o porta-malas e coloquei a enorme mala rosa no chão. Abri a porta de passageiro e o mais gentilmente que pude, puxei-a para fora. Fechei a porta, entrei no lado do motorista, engatei a primeira e acelerei. Ignorei os gritos desesperados de Relena e continuei, respirando aliviado.

Ela tinha celular e dinheiro e a deixara na frente de um lugar que pudesse passar a noite. Sem contar que a cidade praieira estava à passos de distância. Não, não me sentiria culpado.

O problema é que nessa de desviar o caminho, agora não encontrava um retorno. O mapa ficara com Relena. Então tive que continuar por quase uma hora até desistir de voltar e resolver pegar outro caminho. Com meu cd preferido tocando, simplesmente deixei a estrada me levar.

Cheguei a uma cidadezinha, que parecia mais uma vila. Perguntei se tinha algum lugar próximo onde poderia surfar. Algumas pessoas pareceram surpresas por terem um turista na cidade, pelo jeito não recebiam muitos. Ficaram hesitantes em me dizer, mas um rapaz me apontou um caminho pelo meio da mata aonde chegaria a uma praia usada pelos surfistas locais. Portanto, resolvi deixar meu carro estacionado em um algum lugar por ali mesmo.

Peguei a mochila e me embrenhei na floresta seguindo uma trilha que se o rapaz não me tivesse mostrado não teria percebido.

Andei por mais de uma hora. Cansado, com fome e perdido, considerava tentar voltar quando finalmente ouvi o mar e vi o sol.

Pisei na areia branca com uma sensação de satisfação indescritível. Era tão macia e limpa. Havia poucas pessoas. Bem poucas, estava quase deserta. Alguns surfistas aqui e acolá, uns jovens brincando de vôlei do outro lado e alguém deitado numa rede entre os coqueiros. Aproximei-me da água e me sentei o suficientemente perto para meus dedos dos pés sentirem o mar que ia e vinha. A água límpida e quase transparente. A praia era pequena e cercada de árvores e morros. Um lugar paradisíaco.

Tirei o caderno e a caneta da mochila e me perdi nas sensações que a brisa marítima e o ambiente passavam.

Estava escrevendo tranquilamente quando um grupo de surfistas, rindo e cantando, disse para mim '_Aloha_ turista' antes de pegar minha mochila e saírem correndo. Corri atrás deles, vendo minhas roupas e pertences sendo jogados para os lados. Gritei para que parassem, minha raiva aumentando. Estava quase os alcançando e pronto para distribuir murros em quem pegasse primeiro. Entretanto, estava despreparado para os livros que caíram das mãos deles. Acabei por tropeçar vergonhosamente e dar de cara na areia que agora não parecia mais tão macia. _Merda..._

Ouvi as risadas em volta. Tentei me erguer com o pouco de dignidade que me restava e olhei para frente. Vi um par de pés bronzeados. Seguis as pernas que se encaixavam neles percebendo que eram bem esbeltas e fortes. Belas pernas. E o corpo que se seguiu não ficava para trás. O _short John_ deixava óbvio que era um rapaz, mas mesmo assim eu estava praticamente babando naquele monumento molhado. Os músculos firmes, perfeitamente proporcionais, de dar inveja. Mas o rosto... Nunca vira olhos tão brilhantes. Ele tinha as mãos na cintura e olhava feio para os outros surfistas.

-Hei Solo! Deixa o cara em paz. – sua voz soou grave.

-Ah Duo. Não enche. O cara é _haole_ e esse aqui é o nosso _secret point_!

-Solo. Dá o fora.

O loiro me olhou com desdém e mesmo parecendo mais velho, chamou sua turma e saiu ainda me zombando. Segurei-me para não ir arrancar-lhe o pescoço. Quando me virei novamente para aquelas formosas pernas, uma mão estava estendida. O rapaz me ajudou a levantar e foi quando notei o cabelo comprido preso em uma trança pendendo no ombro.

-'Cê 'ta legal?

-Estou. Obrigado.

Quando olhei para trás procurando minhas coisas, não foi com surpresa que vi minhas roupas boiando no mar. Não consegui reter um suspiro mesmo que reservado.

-Desculpe por isso – o rapaz extremamente atraente falou parecendo genuinamente sentido.

-Tudo bem – virei e comecei a recolher meus livros nos quais havia tropeçado, colocando-os de volta na mochila – Eles são sempre assim com quem é de fora?

-Bom... – ele se abaixou para me ajudar a pegar as coisas e discretamente desviei os olhos para admirar seu corpo curvado coberto pelo _neoprene_ - Essa praia é bem desconhecida e o lugar aqui é... diferente. Não lidamos bem com turistas.

-Mas você...

-Eu estudei fora – fomos pegando minhas coisas próximas a areia – mas a comunidade aqui é bem calma e não é amigável com quem vem de outras bandas porque ficaria movimentado, traria poluição e a cidade cresceria.

-Então são contra o progresso? – perguntei com uma falta de tato que até eu fiquei surpreso.

-Não – ele riu – apenas defendemos um estilo de vida e não queremos gente atrapalhando. Cara, só queremos viver numa boa.

-Entendo. – na verdade não, mas no momento bastaria.

Dizem que quem está na água é para se molhar. Algumas peças de roupa já estavam bem afastadas da costa. Coloquei minha mochila no chão e fui caminhando em direção ao mar. Ouvi uma risada atrás de mim e o rapaz de cabelos compridos passou correndo e mergulhou na água salgada como se pertencesse ali, com os peixes. Recolheu meus pertences e voltou calmamente como se a maré não fizesse diferença por entre suas pernas. Só consegui encarar, com certeza de boca aberta, o sol do entardecer refletindo as gotas escorrendo pelo corpo escultural.

Eu deveria estar cansado de ressaltar o quanto ele era belo, mas quanto mais olhava, mais queria olhar e me embebedar na visão.

Acho que me perdi no paraíso.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Notas da autora**__: Eu pesquisei bastante sobre a cultura, as gírias e tudo que envolve o surfe, mas só conhece de verdade quem vivencia. Percebi logo de cara uma forte influência havaiana (a terra do surfe).Primeiramente, eu realmente me esforcei para ficar o mais crível possível e em segundo lugar, essa fic não tem a intenção de ficar perfeita quanto a isso. Entretanto, qualquer erro ou bobagem, por favor, avisem. Aliás, quero comentários mesmo assim, afinal __**"Mais vale um comentário na tela do que dois na cabeça." **__Para quem preferir, meu e-mail é __**maymacallyster**__ (arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**_

_Percebi depois que talvez eu devesse ter assistido aquela novela de praia que passava na Globo, mas a fic já estava pronta e, sinceramente, não suporto assistir novela (desculpa para quem gosta). Então já aviso, qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência e se tiver muitas coisas diferentes, bom, peço para que tenham a cabeça aberta._

_

* * *

_

Glossário:

_**Aloha – **__literalmente tem muitos significados. Algo como "a presença do sopro sagrado". Na cultura havaiana é como uma invocação divina e serve tanto para uma saudação quanto para despedida. Nesse caso, pode ser interpretado tanto quanto 'oi' como 'tchau'._

_**Short John – **__Também chamado de (short) wetsuit__**. **__roupas aquáticas de __**neoprene**__ (tipo de borracha) para proteger do frio. Esse modelo em particular, tem mangas curtas e pernas._

_**Haole – **__pode ser um termo pejorativo, mas basicamente usado para designar turistas e/ou surfistas que não são do local. Palavra havaiana 'há ole' que significa "sem o sopro de vida", o forasteiro, homem branco, o surfista de fora. Espalhou-se para classificar falsos surfistas._

_**Secret point – **__como o nome sugere, lugar secreto onde quebram ótimas ondas._

_**Mahalo – **__obrigado/a, gratidão. Algo como "vá/esteja com o sopro divino"._


	2. Parte 2

**Sentido Litoral**

_Parte 2_

_Por: Aryam_

* * *

_**Avisos**__: Narração em primeira pessoa (Heero), 1+2, UA._

_**Boa ação do dia**__: Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz._

_**Nota**__: A fic está terminada e a velocidade de postagem será determinada pela aceitação dos leitores, ou seja, com comentários. Portanto, quanto mais comentários, mais rápido postarei a fic. Espero que goste!_

_

* * *

_

O rapaz, muito gentil além de tudo, levou-me para sua casa. Casa... Bom, era mais um... Casebre. Um lugar bem simples mesmo, sem luxo, sem frescuras ou mesmo pintura. Ele notou meu desconforto e sorriu.

-A propósito – falou estendendo sua mão em minha direção – Sou Duo. Qual o seu nome?

-Ah, sou Heero Yuy – esperei alguma reação... Nenhuma.

-Muito prazer, Heero. – apertamos as mãos num cumprimento breve e ele me levou para dentro.

Um senhor grisalho de óculos escuros, bermudão, camisa e chinelas havaianas, entrou na cozinha, onde estávamos e fez um gesto para o rapaz de cabelos compridos ao meu lado que respondeu com outros gestos. Sim. Reconheci como sendo linguagem de sinais. Quer dizer, obviamente, que o senhor 'descolado' era surdo. E não precisava ser gênio para perceber que ele queria saber de mim já que seu dedo indicador estava quase no meu nariz.

Esperei quieto a troca silenciosa de informação até que Duo se virou para mim e fez um gesto.

-Hum?

-Ah! Desculpa, acabo empolgando às vezes. É que "converso" – a última palavra foi enfeitada com aspas feitas com os dedos – tanto com meu tio... Ele quer saber o que você faz aqui.

-Eu sou escritor – vi seus olhos se arregalarem após um segundo que essa informação foi absorvida – E em meu novo romance a história se passa em uma praia, o personagem principal é um surfista. Então, decidi vir até a costa para tirar mais inspiração e pesquisar mais de como essa... 'Tribo' vive. – eu já tinha feito minhas pesquisas. Sabia a parte técnica do surfe, mas tem coisas que não se entende até vivenciar.

-Que maneiro! – ele exclamou e depois 'traduziu' para seu tio que apenas assentiu com a cabeça e com um erguer de sobrancelha direcionada para seu sobrinho, saiu do cômodo.

-Vem. Vamos passar uma água e pendurar suas roupas no varal. Pode usar umas minhas até secarem.

Eu o olhei de cima a baixo, medindo que era alguns poucos centímetros, porém consideráveis mais baixo do que eu e aparentemente mais novo também e minha expressão deve ter mostrado descrença.

-Bem... Talvez as roupas do meu irmão... Quer tomar um banho?

-Sim, obrigado.

-Nada não.

Ele pegou uma toalha e me levou para o fundo da casa onde tinha... Um rio. Na beira do rio, em um lugar isolado por árvores, formando perfeitas paredes, havia um tubo feito de madeira. Ele bombeou uma alavanca que tinha ao lado e a água começou a escorrer por ali.

-Vai durar uns dez minutos, é melhor aproveitar.

Sinceramente, eu aproveitaria muito melhor se ele tivesse se juntado a mim. Todavia, estava ciente do meu cansaço e estado de fome. Pedir por um banho quente a essa altura seria demais, então me contentei com a água limpa do rio. Pelo menos eles tinham sabonete e um xampu natural (feito de babosa aparentemente). Arrepiei ao sentir a água fria, mas também não me demorei muito.

Ao sair, senti o cheiro de comida e entrei na casa.

-O que esse mané 'ta fazendo aqui? – reconheci a voz e virei para o sofá encarando aquele rapaz loiro que tinha pegado minha mochila.

-Solo, vai catar coquinho. – falou meu anfitrião.

-Fala sério! Você fica colocando _pilha_ nesse _haole_ trazendo ele pra dentro de casa! Devia mesmo é ter deixado esse cara se lascar sozinho lá fora à noite na _friaca_ quando o mar fica _cabuloso_ pra ver se ele vai embora.

-Cara, deixa de _localismo_ e vai catar coco. Sério, não tem nada pra beber.

Mais uma vez, Solo bufou, olhou-me feio e saiu. Pela janela da sala o vi escalando um coqueiro.

Qual é a dessa gente?

O jantar foi simples. Peixe, salada, batatas, um pouco de arroz e... Coco para beber e como sobremesa. Comemos em silêncio, Duo, eu, Solo e o tio.

Depois Duo me levou para o quarto dele onde dormiria. Insisti que eu dormisse no sofá, não queria incomodar dormindo na cama do morador da casa, mas ele me assegurou que raramente ficava ali e sempre passava a noite na rede do lado de fora com exceção de quando chovia.

Peguei-me pensando em Relena. Esperava que ela estivesse bem. Não desejava mal para a garota, ela apenas tinha me irritado demais.

Levantei da cama, peguei meu celular, por sorte tinha ficado a salvo em um bolso lateral da mochila, e procurei sinal. Fui até a janela da sala e me deparei com Duo deitado na rede da varanda olhando para a lua; o mar embaixo da rede batia de leve na parede da casa. Ele me olhou e sorriu. Levei alguns segundos aproveitando a visão daquele belo rosto pálido e os olhos de uma cor rara brilhando na luz do luar, o mar ao fundo e a calmaria da noite.

-É seguro aqui? – finalmente perguntei, abaixando o celular vendo que ali não tinha sinal também.

-É sim. Hoje a maré está alta. Não se preocupe, não sobe mais que isso. Mesmo que subisse, as paredes são reforçadas e as janelas altas.

-Não está com frio? – perguntei ao notar que estava arrepiado.

-Um pouco...

Voltei para o quarto e peguei um cobertor. Subi na janela, pisei com um pé na tábua, molhando os pés e o cobri. Ele sorriu e agradeceu. Era o mínino que poderia fazer para retribuir.

-Eu que agradeço – falei sem jeito – pela hospitalidade.

Ele riu outra vez. Começava a gostar muito do som.

-Se chama isso de hospitalidade... De nada.

_Continua..._

* * *

_NA: __**"Penso, logo existo; portanto, comento."**_

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster **__arroba __**Yahoo **__ponto __**com **__ponto __**br**_

Glossário:

_**Colocar pilha (pilhar) – **__incentivar_

_**Haole – **__turista ou surfista de fora_

_**Friaca –**__ muito frio_

_**Cabuloso –**__ quando o mar está perigoso_

_**Localismo –**__ disputa pela preferência do local e/ou nas ondas._

* * *

_Resposta aos comentários:_

_Aloha __**Kiara Sallkys!**__ Eu tentei postar essa fic por uns três dias, mas o ff não me deixava logar de jeito nenhum . Essa praia tem defunto XD Meu Deus, é a praia do lost! Não . é licença poética para reviver os mortos, já que eu não gosto de ficar jogando personagens originais (se bem que ninguém sabe ao certo se o Solo existiu oficialmente...). Bom, a Relena praticamente pediu para ser abandonada, coitada. Nessa fic não vou 'esculachá-la', mas pobre Heero, até ele tem seu limite de paciência. E confesso que escrevi a fic inteira só para imaginar o Duo com roupa de surfista. Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que continue acompanhando!_

_**Harumi! **__Eu tentei ser gentil com o Tomino, pedindo educadamente os direitos autorais dos meninos, mas como ele não deixou, não tive outra escolha a não ser raptá-los... (tsc tsc tsc). Seus incentivos foram muito bons sim! Espero que goste da fic! A mala da Relena rosa é só pra completar o estereótipos XD Que bom que a frase ficou melhor. Achei a solução tão óbvia que me demorou a vir na cabeça...Obrigada pelo comentário! Abraços apertados de ursos arco-íris!_


	3. Parte 3

_**Sentido Litoral**_

_Parte 3_

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

**Notas:** Primeira pessoa (Heero), 1x2x1, UA._

_**Boa ação do dia**: Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz._

_

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte, resolvi fazer algo produtivo. Sentei na rede de frente para o mar, coloquei meu caderno no colo e comecei a escrever.

Conseguira várias páginas até uma cabeça se emperiquitar em meu ombro.

-O que está escrevendo? – Duo perguntou.

-Meu livro.

-Ta. Mas sobre o que é?

-Sobre um surfista.

-Você já disse. Mas tem alguma história?

-Na verdade, é sobre um surfista que se perde no oceano e é resgatado por alienígenas que dão para ele um mega robô gigante para pilotar e ele luta contra forças malignas para salvar a Terra da dominação. – não cabia mais tanto sarcasmo na minha voz nem se tentasse encaixar.

-Sério? – ele perguntou descrente.

-Claro que não.

-Nossa, não precisava ser tão irônico.

-Eu só não gosto de contar o que é antes que esteja pronto. Às vezes as histórias tomam rumos próprios.

-Ah... Bacana... Olha, o café ta na mesa.

Depois do café, quando o vi ainda de bermuda e camiseta larga, não resisti perguntar:

-Não vai surfar hoje?

-Acho que sim, por quê?

-Nada não... – como explicaria que era para vê-lo naquela roupa grudada de borracha outra vez? – Você... surfa todos os dias? – não era da minha natureza ser curioso, mas estava aqui para uma pesquisa afinal de contas. Tinha que me virar.

-Praticamente. – ele sorriu como se essa fosse a fonte de sua alegria.

-E você... Trabalha?

-Claro que não!

Encarei-o espantado com a reação. Ele falara como se seu ócio fosse muito óbvio e perfeitamente aceitável. Do planeta que eu vim, as pessoas precisam trabalhar para sobrevier.

-Olha – ele notou minha surpresa – vem aqui.

Duo me levou para a praia. Ou seja, era basicamente colocar os pés para fora da casa.

-Está vendo aqueles barquinhos de pesca ali? – assenti – Eles trazem nossa comida. Os pescadores pescam porque é o que gostam de fazer. E daquele outro lado? – assenti outra vez quando vi seu dedo apontando uma casinha mais afastada da areia com algumas vaquinhas – Pois é, carne e leite. – apontou os coqueiros – Água de coco à vontade.

-Espere. – interrompi – Está dizendo que... Não saem daqui para comprar suprimentos?

-Pra quê? Temos tudo o que precisamos.

Como? Olhei em volta novamente. A comunidade era formada de alguns casebres na praia e de jardim tinham uns quarenta minutos de floresta até uma cidadela. São horas até uma civilização descente daqui.

-Heero – ele coçou a nuca parecendo desconcertado – você falou que é escritor e não sei bem do que se trata seu livro. Mas, por favor, não conta pra ninguém sobre esse lugar, ta?!

Quando ele me olhou, com aqueles olhos claros brilhando com a luz branda do sol da manhã percebi que prometeria dar-lhe o mundo se quisesse. Ainda bem que ele não sabia disso. Concordei e ele pareceu significativamente aliviado.

-Então vocês são uma sociedade secreta de surfistas, ou o quê?

Ele riu e se espreguiçou.

-Falando nisso, você sabe surfar?

-Eu... não exatamente... – limpei a garganta e fingi interesse no siri que andava perto de nós entrando num buraco.

Duo abriu um sorriso radiante, entrou novamente na casa e em segundos apareceu com uma grande prancha de surfe.

-Vamos nessa! – ele puxou meu braço e me vi sendo jogado no mar sem cerimônias.

De repente, os dias se passaram. Minhas habilidades na prancha melhoravam. Comecei enfim a entender o modo de vida dessa gente. Aos poucos fui aceito pela comunidade.

Entendi finalmente o pacto que tinham. Era como estar em um mundo utópico, sem uma liderança, sem brigas, sem problemas. A única lei era ser feliz e aproveitar a areia, sol e mar.

Meu livro ficou parado.

Por muitas vezes até me esqueci de que era escritor. Estava sempre tentando me convencer de que era porque eu estava pesquisando e ainda não estava pronto para continuar. Todavia, a pura verdade era que eu procurara inspiração e encontrara, mas agora não queria saber de escrever se poderia aproveitar minha 'inspiração' no mundo real em vez de apenas criá-lo no mundo das letras.

Solo ainda não ia muito com a minha cara. Embora eu não entendesse metade do que ele dizia, pelo menos o rapaz já não reclamava... muito, quando Duo me emprestava suas roupas. E aproveitamos enquanto ele estava fora em uma competição de surfe em uma cidade próxima para ficarmos juntos em paz, sem ele me atazanando.

E era o que fazíamos agora.

Finalmente conseguia me equilibrar na prancha, enquanto Duo nos guiava por entre as ondas. Estávamos os dois juntos, de pé na prancha, jogando conversa fora. Um momento, peguei um Duo despreparado pela cintura e tentei levantá-lo como vira naqueles vídeos de competição de _tandem surf_, claro que não tinha esperanças de sucesso desde o início, mas o trançado sucumbiu a uma crise de riso, debatendo-se para se livrar do meu agarre e fazendo poses no ar. Não deu outra. A onda veio e tomamos um _caldo_.

Emergimos da água ainda rindo. Nunca me sentira tão feliz na vida. Tão livre. O som de sua risada me enchia o peito, tanta inocência, tanta pureza naquelas feições. O cabelo molhado grudado no rosto, os olhos reluzindo sem a menor preocupação do mundo. Não sei o que me possuiu, simplesmente soube o que fazer, senti que era certo. Inclinei-me lentamente, ele percebeu, e o beijei. Suave eram os lábios. Delicado foi o contato. Curto também. Outra onda veio e nos atrapalhou.

Duo puxou a prancha pela cordinha presa ao seu tornozelo e sentou nela. Então me estendeu a mão e sentei-me de frente para ele onde retomamos de onde havíamos parado.

O mundo havia se resumido àquela praia e nada mais. As gaivotas no horizonte, as ondas gentis lambendo nossas pernas, os pescadores assoviando ao passarem perto em seus barquinhos. Parecia até um sonho.

Minhas mãos em sua cintura, como havia escrito no dia em que cheguei aqui, palavras nenhuma seriam suficientes para descrever a doçura de seu gosto, a sensação de finalmente poder tocar sua pele sem precisar me conter, seus braços envolta de meu pescoço, sua língua brincando com a minha.

Se alguém um dia ler isso, pode até me chamar de romântico, mas não me importo. Na verdade, deixei de me importar com muitas coisas desde que cheguei aqui. Como por exemplo, achar Duo um ser irresistível mesmo sendo homem.

_Continua..._

* * *

_NA: __**"Coração de autora sempre cabe mais uma (leitora)"**_

_e-mail: __**maymacallyster **__arroba__** Yahoo**__ Brasil_

_Glossário:  
_

_**Tandem surf – **__é uma categoria de surfe que é praticado por duas pessoas numa mesma prancha, um homem e uma mulher onde eles fazem acrobacias. Por exemplo, assim como no balé clássico ou patinação artística em dupla, mas apenas o homem guia a prancha_

_**Caldo – **__cair na hora de manobrar ou descer da onda e ser atingido por ela_

* * *

_Resposta aos comentários:_

_**Harumi**__, oi! Esse capítulo então foi novo pra você! O que achou? Sim, geralmente Heero é mais alto mesmo. Acho que porque no OVA (em algumas imagens oficiais) o Heero dava a impressão de ser mais alto que o Duo (pega umas pra reparar). Como o Heero tem cabelo castanho e olhos azuis, não dá pra acreditar que ele é japonês (sinceramente!), ele deve ser mestiço (nem criado no Japão ele foi XD); além do Duo (americano que não vem dos EUA) ter sido criado na miséria, é uma mera consequência ele não ter crescido propriamente como um rapaz normal não tendo como ter uma infância saudável. Claro, estou esquecendo da principal razão, oficialmente o Duo é mais baixo e menos pesado (cerca de um ou dois centímetros e um ou dois quilos, mas é oficial!). Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos de pandas purpurinados!_

_**Aoi-Tsukii**__, que bom que está gostando! Fico feliz que saber que existe, viu? Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fiz questão do Duo ficar bem... gostoso XD também, usando roupa de surfista, não tem como não ficar; mas achei super engraçado você chamar o Heero de mongo! Coitado, ele começa com o pé esquerdo mesmo. Eles não estão no Havaí, mas em uma praia qualquer, não tenho nenhum lugar específico em mente, pode ser em qualquer lugar do mundo (há uma praia deserta no Japão, mas o litoral brasileiro é mais bonito...). Espero que continue gostando!_

_**Kiara Salkys**__! Aloha! Coitado do Solo, ele é chato, mas só está tentando proteger. Eita, realmente bem que eles poderiam ter dividido a cama, mas seriam muito atiradinhos XP Que bom que achou Heero fofo! Ele não odeia a Relena, ela só encheu demais o saco. E Duo de surfista é praticamente o que me inspirou a escrever. Obrigada pelo comentário! Abraços!_


	4. Parte 4

_**Sentido Litoral**_

_Parte 4_

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

**Nota:** Primeira pessoa (Heero), 1x2 (lemon), UA._

_**Boa ação do dia:** Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz._

_

* * *

_Acredito que com meu novo relacionamento com o belo surfista, com o tempo, a 'comunidade', que consistia em umas cinco famílias pequenas, começou a me aceitar melhor, sem a hostilidade óbvia inicial.

Mesmo Solo que descobri ser meio irmão de Duo e sim, era mais velho.

Na verdade, ontem à noite, em uma conversa na beira do mar um tanto quanto filosófica, descobri que Howard era seu tio que o tinha acolhido depois de seus pais morrerem em uma trágica tempestade em um barco pesqueiro indo para o meio do mar. Howard saiu para o mundo se aventurando nas ondas mais altas, ganhando diversos prêmios e morou um bom tempo no Havaí. Ainda em sua juventude, em uma de suas viagens acabou por pegar meningite para sua própria surpresa. Foi grave. Acabou ficando com a seqüela, mas mesmo assim mantinha o bom humor e de vez em quando arriscava encarar umas ondas mais brandas mesmo que, agora, com sua idade avançada. Era o que chamavam de '_maroleiro'_, mas ainda era respeitado e considerado uma lenda. Howard tinha muita experiência para ser compartilhada, mas era cansativo conversar com ele já que Duo precisava ficar traduzindo todos os sinais. Embora ainda me fosse um mistério do porque ele usar óculos escuros mesmo dentro de casa se não era cego... Acho que era pra confundir os outros...

Enfim, depois da doença e ver que a surdez não era temporária, resolveu voltar para a comunidade de onde saíra ao saber da morte de seu irmão e pegou os dois meninos órfãos para criar.

Solo estava encarregado das excursões. Não me pergunte como esse povo conseguia dinheiro, e *se* conseguia, mas estavam sempre viajando para campeonatos de surfe e para outras costas. Tinha duas teorias. Uma era que havia outros lugares no mundo onde pessoas viviam como eles, ou seja, negando o capitalismo e uma autoridade e se ajudavam, ou que vendiam artesanatos e frutos do mar para se sustentar. Suspeitava que fosse um pouco dos dois.

Duo era responsável em ensinar as crianças a ler e escrever. Ele me contou que estudou na cidade grande no colegial, formou-se em ciências da computação fazendo licenciatura, e resolveu voltar por vontade própria. A vida simplesmente tinha mais a sua cara aqui.

Por minha vez, acabei por encontrar uma vocação também. Fiquei popular por ser talentoso no _air brush_. Uma pessoa ligada à arte, pintava no meu tempo livre. Duo comentou que queria mudar o design de sua prancha e pediu para que eu o fizesse depois de ver alguns rascunhos que fizera dele e das paisagens. Ficou bom. Ele achou maravilhoso. E logo comecei a receber 'comissões' onde o pagamento eram conchas bonitas, mariscos, cocos, artigos de roupas. Não que eu me importasse com o que receberia já que acabei tomando gosto.

E foi por isso que fui convidado oficialmente para o _Luau_ semanal que acontecia quase todas as noites.

Duo me tirou dos devaneios ao som de um violão e de uma voz bonita com uma mão na minha coxa por cima de minha bermuda. Alguns já iam embora e Duo já tinha cantado uma música que era a sua cara, '_Vagabundo eu Confesso'_, e tinha uma voz nem tão surpreendentemente suave. Até eu fora obrigado a cantar nem que fosse um trecho de uma _balada_ qualquer que me veio à mente e surpreendi a todos cantando em japonês. Sim, fora só para me exibir um pouco.

Mas aquela mão subia e me tirava toda a concentração das outras músicas. Cheguei mais perto e envolvi meu braço em sua cintura acariciando-o levemente. Coloquei minha outra mão em cima da sua para evitar um constrangimento de minha parte. Duo recostou a cabeça no meu ombro inocentemente e logo beijava meu pescoço com lábios preguiçosos. Murmurei um 'não' em seu ouvido, mas ele apenas riu.

Estávamos adiando nossa transa não por falta de vontade, isso nem de longe, mas porque Duo escolhia os momentos mais impróprios para me seduzir, o que era bem fácil. Uma vez ele tentara transar encima da prancha. Quase não resisti. Entretanto, a apreensão dos pescadores estarem assistindo me deteve. Assim como quando estávamos na areia, no meio dos coqueiros, quando um monte de crianças veio correndo chamando o 'tio Duo'. Quis afogá-las. Ou mesmo na sala de sua casa e seu irmão chegara e quase me botou pra correr aos pontapés.

Ele foi mordiscando seu caminho até minha boca, mas muito a contragosto, afastei-o.

-Você ainda se importa muito com as aparências, '_mor_. – sussurrou e quase derreti.

A fogueira estava se apagando, as garrafas de cerveja vazias nos sacos de lixo, a música já soava desafinada e alguns cambaleavam para casa enquanto outros dormiam ou se acariciavam por ali mesmo.

- Digamos que sou do tipo reservado – falei torcendo para que ninguém me visse enrubescer quando sua mão deslizou por debaixo da minha camisa e começou a acariciar meus mamilos, logo os senti enrijecer. Tentei culpar o álcool, mas uma voz baixinha inconveniente me lembrava de que nenhum de nós dois tinha bebido mais do que água de coco essa noite.

Deixei sua mão fazer o que queria e me perdi em seu beijo doce. Acariciava suas costas e sua cintura, até uma alta risada me despertar, olhei para os lados e percebi que ninguém realmente prestando atenção no que fazíamos, mas quando Duo desceu novamente a mão para apalpar minha dureza, soltei um gemido gutural abafado pelo ruído alheio.

Levantei de repente batendo nas roupas para tirar a areia. Duo me olhava inseguro e surpreso. Sorri malicioso e o puxei pelos braços, enlacei sua cintura novamente e caminhamos à passos apressados para sua casa sem nunca parar de provocar com 'mãos bobas'.

Mal consegui fechar a porta e Duo estava em cima de mim me prendendo contra a parede devorando minha boca e esfregando todo seu corpo contra o meu me atiçando ainda mais. Sua coxa ficou entre minhas pernas e minhas mãos foram parar em suas nádegas o apertando mais aumentando a fricção. Seu membro rígido procurava contato com minha própria perna.

Perdi a paciência e fui andando até a sala quando ouvi um barulho e parei.

A tevê estava ligada, e de costas para nós, estava Howard assistindo. Talvez sentindo alguma presença, ele se virou para nos encontrar em perfeita calma, de mãos dadas com expressões desentendidas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por sorte as luzes estavam apagadas e seria difícil perceber nosso estado desarrumado. Ele acenou com a cabeça e respondemos com um aceno também. Duo fez um gesto rápido de 'boa noite' e me levou para seu quarto puxando meu braço bruscamente, tão impaciente quanto eu.

Eu não oferecia mais nenhuma resistência e o ajudei a tirar nossas roupas tentando ao máximo que nada saísse rasgado. Arranquei-lhe a camisa e ataquei seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando até deixar marca. Ele gemeu alto e sorri satisfeito. Ele tomou meus lábios novamente enquanto desabotoava minha bermuda, mas desci para seu peito trilhando meu caminho com a língua dando atenção especial aos seus pequenos mamilos. Quando cheguei ao seu ventre, já estava nu; portanto, nada mais justo do que deixá-lo no mesmo estado. Seus pêlos se arrepiaram levemente quando deixei seu membro completamente exposto. A janela aberta soprava uma gentil brisa sobre nossos corpos ardentes.

Acariciei seu membro ereto. Ele ofegou e passou a mão nos meus cabelos num pedido mudo. Dei uma lambida da base até a ponta do membro e se eu não estivesse segurando-o pelo quadril, teria caído. Respirei fundo, dei uma última olhada em sua face corada, os lábios entrecortados, olhos vidrados, e abocanhei o membro dançando na minha frente.

Senti-o se contorcer e gemer alto. Uma mão acariciava meu cabelo e a outra me cutucou no ombro, olhei de esguelha e percebi um frasco. De onde ele tirara aquilo? Pouco me importei. Enquanto lambia e chupava seu pênis como ele havia feito comigo antes, deliciando-me com os gemidos sensuais e sussurros de preces que ele fazia, embebei meus dedos com o gel e os levei para sua entrada quente. Circulei meu dedo em seu anel para provocá-lo, Duo choramingou e fez menção de alcançar minha mão, mas antes que pudesse, inseri um dedo em seu canal sendo recompensando por um som gutural.

Não esperei muito para inserir um segundo, massageando com delicadeza seu interior aveludado. Minha própria rigidez já dolorida implorando por alívio quando inseri um terceiro dedo e fiz movimentos circulares me rendendo mais gemidos altos e um Duo se contorcendo cada vez mais querendo que meus dedos fossem mais fundo.

Ele choramingou quando liberei sua ereção já pingando e tirei meus dedos da passagem agora pronta.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente, aquela imagem ateou fogo no meu desejo e me levantei para tomá-lo em meus braços, mas ele foi mais rápido e me deu as costas, ágil e gracioso como um felino, subiu a janela, fazendo questão de me provocar com uma rebolada e foi para o outro lado.

Obviamente, o segui sem pensar duas vezes, não sem antes cobrir minha ereção de gel e a imagem com a qual me deparei me deixou com água na boca.

Ele se sentou na rede, de frente para mim, apoiou-se nos braços que abriam a rede atrás dele, e abriu as pernas o máximo que conseguia com os pés apoiados de cada lado e os joelhos levantados. Seu traseiro tentador estava levemente erguido e convenientemente na altura exata da minha cintura.

Aproximei-me lentamente, atento de ostentar um olhar faminto e uma ereção sedenta por atenção. Duo lambeu os lábios sedutoramente e se ergueu um pouco mais. Vagarosamente eu comecei a penetrá-lo, entregando-me àquele calor envolvente que me dominava por inteiro e me desafiava a perder o controle.

Sei que ofegava quando finalmente encostei meu ventre em seu próprio membro inchado. Duo deitou as costas na rede e envolveu suas pernas na minha cintura me incitando a continuar. Ele sussurrou "manda ver, Heero" e foi exatamente o que fiz.

Foi questão de segundos para que eu já estivesse num ritmo frenético de vai-e-vem, Duo não protestou. Ao contrário; gemia alto, soltando sons graves que me enlouqueciam e me sussurrava encorajamentos entre ofegos. Ele deslizou na rede, empinando levemente os quadris aumentando nosso contato e a profundidade com a qual eu poderia atingir. Ele gritou, uma mão agarrou meus ombros e a outra arranhava minhas costas até a cintura.

É inútil dizer que já estávamos no limite. Minutos pareceram segundos que de repente não pareciam ser suficientes. Os gritos eróticos de prazer de Duo e o seu interior apertado me fizeram soltar um grunhido tal qual um animal em seu instinto mais primário e explodi.

Desabei por cima dele, exausto e me deliciei na sensação de pós-orgasmo sentindo a brisa marítima soprando de volta para o mar passando por nossos corpos quentes e suados. Senti seu próprio alívio molhado em nossos estômagos. A respiração ofegante de Duo se misturando com a minha quando ele me puxou para um beijo.

Assim que apartamos o beijo, Duo arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo, só não saindo do lugar porque eu estava por cima dele, levando um grande susto. Olhei para trás e na janela estava o rosto do tio Howard, apesar de estar ainda com os óculos escuros por alguma razão obscura, ele não parecia nada contente, muito pelo contrário. Howard colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca num sinal para que fizéssemos silêncio, depois apontou para sua orelha e fez outros gestos rápidos e fechou a janela bruscamente.

Lembrei de respirar novamente, completamente ciente de que ainda estava com meu membro amolecido dentro do sobrinho do dono da casa, e olhei para Duo completamente vermelho, dos pés a cabeça. Ele evitava meus olhos.

-O que foi isso?

Ele coçou a nuca e tirou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto quando notei que ele ficava vermelho quase fluorescente.

-Hum... Tio Howard só queria me lembrar de que ele é... – limpou a garganta – Parcialmente surdo.

-Parcialmente? – perguntei abismado. Então todo aquele barulho que fizemos conseguiu incomodar até um cara quase surdo? Deveria me sentir orgulhoso? E ninguém me avisou? Só não consegui sentir mais vergonha por ainda estar completamente saciado e contente após um sexo fantástico.

* * *

_NA: __**E=mc² --- Estória = mensagem de comentário ao quadrado**_

_E-mail:__** maymacallyster **__arroba __**Yahoo **__Brasil_

_

* * *

_

_Glossário:_

_**Maroleiro –**__ surfista que pega ondas pequenas. Marola é como são chamadas essas ondas_

_**Air brush – **__ou aerografia (português) é a pintura estilizada que usa uma pequena pistola ligada a um compressor de ar para produzir jatos de tinta. Geralmente usada para fazer designs em carros e pranchas_

_**Luau**__ – ou lual, tanto faz. Festa realizada em noites enluaradas, com fogueira e muita música._

_**Vagabundo eu Confesso –**__ música de Dazaranha (acredito eu), mas minha versão preferida é a do músico Ratto (...Sou vagabundo eu confesso/Já rodei o mundo e nunca pude encontrar/Lugar melhor pra um vagabundo que um rio a beira mar/Odoiá, odociaba/Salve minha mãe Iemanjá...)  
_

_A balada a qual Heero se refere não é nenhuma em particular, mas eu tinha pensado em uma versão acústica da música __**Flower**__ do __**Kinki Kids **__(...Esfrego meus olhos cansados e olho para a luz do sol/É tão brilhante/O verão está chegando/Vamos fazer uma flor de amor crescer/Até o céu, forte como um girassol/Vou dizer adeus ao 'eu' de ontem/Quem dava importância a bobagens...)_

'_**Mor – **__campanha a favor de apelidos carinhosos em fanfics!_

_

* * *

Resposta aos comentários:_

_Olá __**Ci-chan**__! Custou a ler a fic por causa dos surfistas? Eles são um pouco irritantes mesmo, mas convenhamos, aquela roupa é muito tentadora... Coitado do Solo, não tenho nada contra ele, mas nessa fic ele é bem chatinho mesmo, mas dura pouco. Fiquei muito contente em ver que está gostando da fic! MUITO obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que continue gostando._

_**Aoi-Tsukii**__! Tem coisa melhor do que um beijo romântico numa praia paradisíaca? Fico feliz por ter gostado do capítulo! Quero saber o que achou desse (*apreensiva pela cena de lemon*). E o Solo tinha que dar uma folga, né? Ele tava enchendo muito... Obrigadíssima pelo comentário!_

_**Harumi**__, o Heero tava pegando as roupas do Solo emprestado e quanto as cuecas... Er... Não me faça pensar nisso XD Nossa, fiquei toda boba por ter te feito se sentir assim ao ler o beijo dos nossos queridos, era exatamente o que eu queria! Mas esse capítulo acho que ficou mais no estilo do que você (e eu também, confesso) lê costumeiramente... A discussão de altura: Não nego que Duo pode ser mais alto, mas não consigo vê-lo assim, pois no EW ele ainda é mais baixo que o Heero e lá eles já tem 17/18 anos, a fase de crescimento (aquela em que o rapaz espicha de uma vez, crescendo bastante em pouco tempo) já passou, o resto é mera formalidade. Além do mais, a desnutrição do Duo não pode ser simplesmente curada depois que ele cresce, ficam seqüelas no crescimento. E mais um detalhe, eu não acredito por um segundo que o Heero é puro japonês . Enfim, isso não importa. Obrigada, como sempre, por todo seu apoio e comentários. O que eu faria sem ti, moça?! Uma enxurrada de pandas coloridos de sunguinha segurando pranchas de surf sexys!_


	5. Parte 5

_**Sentido Litoral**_

_Parte 5_

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

**Notas**__: Primeira pessoa (Heero), 1x2x1, UA._

_**Boa ação do dia:**__ Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz._

_**Campanha:** A todas as leitoras, COMENTEM! Comentários fazem bem a saúde da autora e uma autora feliz escreverá mais com mais empolgação o que fará leitoras felizes. Não estou falando apenas na minha fic, mas essa campanha será psotada em todas as minhas traduções também. A reclamação é geral das autoras, por favor, se leu, comente, não custa nada e não precisa gastar mais do que um minuto para escrever algumas palavras simples para o/a autor(a). Sério. Esse é um trabalho de fãs para fãs, se não quiséssemos compartilhar, não postaríamos para qualquer um ler nos submetendo a críticas e sugestões. Não sou profissional e dicas também são muito bem vidas. Se não gosta da história ou de algo, diga para a autora para que ela possa melhorar! Acredite, isso beneficia a todos. Então, por favor, tenham essa consideração. Não existe mais essa desculpa de 'sou leitora tímida' ou 'leio, mas não gosto de comentar'. Isso é egoísmo. O fandom de GW brasileiro está cada vez mais desanimado, por isso a campanha **LEIE E COMENTE!!!! Por favor!**  
_

_

* * *

_Eu estava sentado na areia, encostado em um coqueiro de frente para o mar pensando na vida pintando uma prancha, curtindo o _maral_.

Um colega do Duo pedira para que eu fizesse uns desenhos _classe A _na _bóia zerada _dele_._ Não me pergunte de onde eles arrumaram um _aerógrafo_, mas parece que já estava aí faz um tempo e era usado por outra artista já há muito falecido, então os surfistas jovens queriam renovar o visual das pranchas.

Enquanto fazia umas chamas azuis imitando um dragão estilizado com dégradé de outras cores do pôr-do-sol envolto, refleti o que diabos acontecera com minha vida nessas últimas semanas.

Tinha passado de um escritor famoso, com plena consciência de fazer sucesso por escrever histórias pra lá de batidas, simplesmente para ganhar dinheiro até montar minha própria editora e publicar as histórias que me foram recusadas no início de carreira, para um artista que passava seus dias pintando pranchas de graça. Sempre fui apaixonado pela arte, dando aulas de história da arte em faculdades; mas pintura nunca fora mais que um hobby. E agora, eu até me esquecia da fórmula imbatível de Best-seller instantâneo e meu livro estava abandonado dentro da mochila.

Sem contar, claro, que agora eu era assumidamente homossexual e namorando um cara que parecia sair de uma capa de revista.

Minha vida tomara um rumo sem me consultar antes.

Onde estava aquele instinto de sobrevivência? A selvageria das cidades? A individualidade extrema? A falta de confiança em qualquer um, especialmente aqueles que se aproximam mais? O que acontecera com a competitividade canibal do mundo dos negócios? Tudo por dinheiro? Dinheiro? A última vez que vi uma nota foi quando paguei o frentista ao parar para abastecer o carro na beira da estrada.

Correria. Cidade grande. Carros. Barulho. Fechar contratos. Correr atrás de editoras. Sócios. Montar minha própria editora. Novo livro. Entrevistas. Sessão de autógrafos. Exposição de quadros. Eventos.

Enfim...

Inspirei fundo e expirei todas as minhas preocupações deixando a brisa marítima levar tudo embora, para longe, para o alto mar.

Ainda me surpreendo quando paro para pensar o quanto me adaptei fácil a esse novo modo de vida. Acho que Duo tem razão, no fundo as pessoas sabem onde é o verdadeiro lugar delas quando chegam lá. Acho que essa é a minha sensação agora. Simplesmente sei que estou no lugar certo com a pessoa certa.

Dei mais uns retoques de cor na prancha quando meu celular deu seus últimos suspiros de vida. O toque que soou me indicou o fim da bateria e teria provavelmente que ir até o povoado além da mata para recarregá-lo... Ou talvez nem faça isso.

Enquanto ainda decidia a importância do meu celular e que tom de azul usar para dar efeitos de profundidade, Duo se aproximou e parou do meu lado. Vi que estava com cara de poucos amigos o que já era muito estranho para alguém que 'não tem tempo ruim'. Ele me olhava com uma intensidade que nunca tinha visto em seus belos olhos antes e não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto aquilo.

-Você tem visitas – sua voz soou tensa e mais grave do que de costume. Fiquei confuso. Visitas? Além de ter poucos amigos, quem me visitaria nesse fim de mundo?

Ah... Claro...

Deixei a prancha e o instrumento na areia e acompanhei Duo que andava a passos firmes bem na minha frente sem nem olhar para trás. Foi logo que avistei Trowa e Relena que estavam acompanhados por mais duas pessoas.

Engoli um xingamento e me aproximei deles, enquanto Duo se distanciava para observar recostado contra o muro de uma casa. Alguns outros moradores já nos olhavam de forma nada amigável.

Quando Relena me abraçou e Trowa sorriu levemente em um cumprimento, vi toda a confiança que conquistara daquele pessoal praieiro evaporando-se na minha frente e percebi que aquilo doía.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei um pouco mais ríspido do que intencionava.

-Viemos ver se você estava bem. – respondeu Trowa. Eu o olhei incrédulo.

-Mas... Eu falei com você ontem pelo telefone! – eis o porquê da bateria não agüentar mais. Ele apenas sorriu cínico. Quis esganá-lo, mas ao invés disso, encarei Relena.

-Heero, eu vim aqui para te perdoar. – ela disse com toda a seriedade – E dizer que já não há mais nada entre nós.

-Relena – tentei soar calmo, como quando um adulto explicando a uma criança que não se pode colocar o cachorro no microondas pra ver o que acontece – nunca houve nada entre nós.

Ela riu.

-Eu sei Heero! – ela me olhou com olhos serenos e suspirou – Eu sei. E sei também que peguei pesado na insistência em tentar te conquistar e reconheço que apesar de ter sido extremo em me largar no meio da estrada, a culpa foi minha por te levar ao limite. – Demorei a perceber que prendia a respiração diante da confissão dela – Eu só queria te dizer que sinto muito e espero que me perdoe também para que possamos ser amigos.

Assenti a cabeça ainda atordoado e finalmente reparei no pequeno loiro atrás de Trowa e no moreno de olhos puxados que segurava uma mala rosa.

Percebendo o clima constrangedor que se formara, o tal loiro se aproximou e estendeu a mão, a qual apertei após alguns segundos.

-Muito prazer, sou Quatre. Li todos os seus livros, Sr. Yuy.

Trowa percorrera quilômetros para me apresentar um fã? Assenti com a cabeça em resposta e desviei o olhar para não ser obrigado a começar uma conversa.

-E este é Wufei! – Relena referia-se alegremente ao outro rapaz que carregava suas malas. Ele curvou levemente a cabeça como um cumprimento oriental que respondi. – Ele me ajudou muito quando fiquei perdida naquela cidade que você me abandonou. – e terminou a frase entrelaçando seus braços com o dele.

Hn... Legal... E o que eu faço com esse povo agora?

_Continua..._

* * *

_NA: __**"É melhor comentar do que remediar"**_

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster **__arroba __**Yahoo**__ Brasil_

_Glossário:  
_

_**Maral –**__ vento que vem do mar para a terra (esse vento atrapalha as ondas)_

_**Classe A –**__ algo muito legal_

_**Bóia –**__ prancha_

_**Zerada –**__ nova, sem uso_

_**Aerógrafo –**__ pequena pistola onde há uma fonte de ar (compressor) ligada por uma mangueira. A tinta é acoplada num pequeno recipiente preso a pistola.O aerógrafo de ação simples, tem-se apenas um tipo de espessura do jato de tinta liberado quando se aperta o gatilho; já no de dupla ação, é possível controlar a saída da tinta. Usada para a 'aerografia' ou 'air brush'._

_

* * *

Resposta ao comentário:_

_**Harumi, **__o que eu faria sem você, moça?! Com certeza não postaria mais essa fic. Eu também adoro o grafismo e o Heero precisava fazer alguma coisa para não 'vegetar' ali. Que bom que gostou do lemon! Compensei pela BEFR? Depois que você mencionou, acho mesmo que compliquei uma posição muito simples; imagina o Duo deitado atravessado na rede e de perna aberta. Pronto . Coitado do Howard... Amei seus pandas bronzeados! Eles pegaram uma prancha e foram surfar junto com nossos meninos e estão te mandando abraços! E obrigada pelo e-mail ^^_


	6. Parte 6

_**Sentido Litoral**_

_Parte 6_

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

**Notas:** Primeira pessoa (Heero), 1x2x1, 3+4, R+5, UA._

_**Boa ação do dia:** Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz._

_

* * *

_**Campanha:**

_**Diga não a morte do fandom nacional de GW. Salve os nossos G-boys, o "felizes para sempre" deles depende de você!**_

_**Faça uma boa ação: Leia e Comente.**_

Apóie as autoras nacionais e tradutoras! Se gostar de uma história, comente, diga à autora que gosta ou do porquê de não gostar. É importantíssimo se ter esse retorno do leitor para poder sempre melhorar no desenvolvimento e escrever coisas cada vez melhores. Assim todos saem ganhando. Não é fácil escrever uma fic nem traduzir. A motivação é essencial para sua continuação ou para um projeto bem feito do começo ao fim (mesmo de capítulo único), não façam autoras desistirem, o fandom GW nacional está se desfazendo! Então, aproveitem para dizer o que pensam e ajudem a continuarmos vendo boas histórias de Gundam Wing antes que mais autoras desistam, fazendo-as migrar para outros fandoms.

É difícil entender o quanto um simples comentários naquela tal fic pode deixar a pessoa que está por trás dela mais feliz.

**Não se acanhe!** Comentários são _sempre_ **muito** bem-vindos!

* * *

Muito a contra gosto, Duo me ajudou a estender duas redes a mais e arrumar a sala para que Relena e Wufei pudessem dormir ali.

Mostrei o lugar para eles, passamos um tempo na praia e conversamos, eu ainda hesitante. Após se apresentar como dono da casa, Duo não mais se aproximou. Mas sei que foi apenas por causa dele que os outros habitantes daquela praia não vieram nos expulsar a pedradas, ou melhor, cocadas.

Trowa e eu deixamos os outros três no mar e fomos para a varanda. Sentamos na rede, aquela rede que tinha tão boas lembranças, olhando para o horizonte.

-Como me encontrou?

-Rastreei seu celular.

-Ah... – havia me esquecido que Trowa trabalhava numa empresa de desenvolvimento tecnológico. A mesma empresa na qual nos conhecemos quando eu trabalhava lá antes de escrever um livro, divulgá-lo na internet e começar a fazer sucesso o suficiente para me sustentar. Mesmo assim, continuamos mantendo contato.

Ficamos alguns segundos observando Quatre insistir em conversar com uma garota que tinha o rosto vermelho e tentava evitá-lo de todo jeito. Relena jogava uma partida de vôlei exageradamente competitiva contra Wufei.

-O que achou dele? – Trowa me despertou de meus devaneios com o canto das gaivotas de fundo.

-Hein?

-Dele – ele maneou a cabeça indicando o loiro.

Dei de ombros.

-Parece legal... – comentei.

Ele assentiu e pareceu pensativo.

-Por que o trouxe? – resolvi perguntar.

Ele me encarou como se não entendesse a pergunta. Como se tivesse captado a conversa, Quatre apareceu na nossa frente com uma expressão cansada, mas feliz e se sentou no colo de Trowa sem cerimônias.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...

Desviei o olhar inevitavelmente pensando em Duo.

-Então Heero - Quatre puxou conversa – Trowa comentou que está trabalhando em um livro novo, como está indo?

-Bem... – já expliquei que não sou bom conversador?

-Que bom... – houve uma troca cúmplice de olhares – Sabe, Trowa também comentou que você tem a intenção de montar sua própria editora.

-É... – se bem que agora já não tinha mais certeza desse plano. Não estava pensando muito nisso ultimamente.

-Se você se interessar, eu tenho uns contatos que podem ser muito úteis. – estranhei a gentileza vinda de um desconhecido e esperei – Você já tem um sócio?

-Não – respondi cauteloso.

-Minha empresa tem projetos culturais e eu, juntamente com meus sócios, pensava em patrocinar uma editora que vendesse livros mais baratos para um acesso mais fácil as camadas sociais mais inferiores. Caso queira discutir sobre isso, seria um grande prazer marcarmos uma reunião com o Sr. Yuy, uma vez que sou grande fã do seu trabalho.

Assenti sem saber bem o que dizer. Trowa sussurrou algo no ouvido de Quatre e este apenas riu.

Fiquei um tempo refletindo, enquanto os dois trocavam alguns segredos no pé do ouvido. Trowa me explicara que Quatre Winner era uma pessoa muito influente e poderia me abrir muitas portas, mas agora eu não tinha mais tanta certeza se gostaria de aproveitar esse tipo de oportunidade.

De fininho, sai pela tangente deixando os dois a sós. Tinha que encontrar Duo.

Andei por entre os coqueiros até ouvir vozes de crianças. Quem eu procurava estava entre elas ensinando-as a ler.

Quando me aproximei, tudo ficou silencioso e as crianças me olharam como se eu fosse o verdadeiro bicho-papão, ou papa-ondas como diz o folclore local. Entretanto, alguns mais velhos, tomaram coragem e se colocaram entre Duo e eu para protegê-lo de mim. Foi talvez a primeira vez em minha vida que senti meu coração se partir. Alguns dias atrás, essas crianças se reuniam envolta da fogueira para me ouvir contar histórias e agora eu era um monstro. E meu suposto namorado apenas me encarou com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Espero que tenha vindo me dizer que está indo embora com seus amigos. – e dito isso, abaixou-se para cochichar algo para os garotos que o olharam surpresos e voltaram a se sentar com os coleguinhas.

Ouvir aquelas palavras me deu a sensação de Duo ter uma foice de gelo nas mãos e me cortar ao meio como uma melancia.

-Duo... – tentei, mas ele bufou irritado.

-O que quer Heero?

-Quero falar com você.

Ele se virou para as crianças e falou rapidamente "Dispensados" e começou a caminhar mais para dentro entre os coqueiros e árvores para termos mais privacidade, enquanto os pirralhos sumiam em segundos.

Quando paramos, abri a boca para me defender, mas ele parecia tão tenso que fechei.

-Sabe, eu confiei em você. Todo esse pessoal confiou em você. Poxa vida, eu te ajudei desde o início, tentei te deixar a vontade porque fui com a sua cara. Até te protegi das pessoas que queriam te expulsar daqui a pontapés. – Ele balançou a cabeça, mãos na cintura e olhos para baixo – Quantas vezes te expliquei que não gostamos de turista porque defendemos um estilo de vida que nem todo mundo compreende. Não queremos... Intrusos. Será que não entende que você foi uma exceção? – ele começava a falar rápido e atropelado, nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro fazendo gestos – Você praticamente nos... traiu! Eu me sinto enganado. Achei que... Achei que tivéssemos algo... Diferente. Achei que você e eu... Nós... – parou para respirar fundo – Essas pessoas não podem ficar aqui, Heero. – ele finalmente levantou o olhar para mim. – Os caiçaras não serão mais tão tolerantes.

Fitamo-nos por alguns segundos.

-Desculpa – foi tudo o que eu falei, mas juntei toda a sinceridade que consegui naquela palavra.

E foi tudo o que precisei. Seus ombros caíram, mexeu no cabelo e se aproximou lentamente. Quando estava próximo o bastante o envolvi em meus braços.

_Continua..._

* * *

_NA__**: Elefante colorido! Que cor? ... COMENTÁRIO!!! *corre correee cooore clica 'ok'* - ou *abre o e-mail e escreve para**__ maymacallyster __**arroba**__ Yahoo __**ponto**__ com __**ponto**__ BR__*** rápido antes que o elefante te pegue!**__ E que cor é 'comentário'? Azul? Azul da cor do mar? "Ah... Se o mundo inteiro me pudesse ouvir / Tenho tanto pra __**comentar**__ / Dizer que aprendi..."_

**O Ministério da Saúde Adverte:** _A falta de comentários causa loucura, alucinação e desilusão nas autoras.  
_

_

* * *

Resposta aos comentários:_

_**Guida-chan, **__que bom que gosta da personalidade do Heero! Tentei deixar ele o mais normal possível sem sair da caracterização. Acho que ele só precisa de uma motivação para realmente se dedicar a alguma coisa, e no caso aqui é o Duo. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Por favor, continue acompanhando e espero que continue gostando ^^_

_**Manda-chan43,**__ a turma veio atazanar a vida do pobre Heero XD eles não sabiam os problemas que causariam... Mas o Duo é mais maduro do que parece. Que bom que está acompanhando! Obrigada por comentar, fiquei muito contente! Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos. Beijos._

_**Harumi!**__ Tudo bem sim e você? Já te comentei isso, mas me deixou mal acostumada, o que eu faria sem ti?! Essa fuga repentina do Heero (sem ninguém sentir falta dele) vou explicar um pouco melhor no próximo capítulo, mas tanto que o povo aparece para fazer uma visita, pois estavam preocupados. Eu tento mesmo deixa a caracterização do personagem o mais crível possível mesmo sendo uma UA, aquela insegurança e tudo o mais. Ele escreve histórias clichês, pois sabe atingir as pessoas sem muito esforço (a lá novelas mexicanas XD desculpa se você gosta!) e agora está percebendo um mundo totalmente novo (e viva a Utopia!). Verdade, é difícil fazer o Heero desprender de toda a tecnologia (ainda mais vendo como ele era no anime), mas é isso que quero mostrar, ele achava que gostava de tudo aquilo e agora percebe que a vida pode oferecer muito mais do que imaginava. Oh meu deus! Agora o Heero tem bichinhos de estimação! Você não devia ter dado peixinhos de aquário para ele XD quem vai alimentá-los? Já era... Pobres peixinhos, descansem em paz... Ou faça um sashimi... Quero ver essa one-shot da Naono Bohra, trate de me mandar quando tiver tempo! Eu não queria uma Relena chata, por isso é compreensiva. A campanha está difícil mesmo e não sou só eu, tem muitas autoras reclamando mesmo, mas é difícil fazer as leitoras entenderem. AMEI seus pandas!!!!! *abraça todos eles* Agora estão deitados na areia formando a frase: "Harumi é a melhor, 1=2 OTP!" (sim, são vários deles). Um beijão! Minha gripe melhorou e a sua?_

_**Aoi-Tsukii, **__sim, sim, esse povo significa problema, o Duo definitivamente não ficou feliz, nem o pessoal da vila. Mas pobre Heero, não foi culpa dele, foi na verdade uma sacanagem do Trowa XP Eu até gosto do casal Relena e Wufei, acho que apesar das brigas, formariam uma dupla muito interessante, acho que um controlaria a chatisse do outro XD Mas não se preocupe, eles não terão muito foco aqui. O que achou da reação de todo mundo? Obrigada por acompanhar, ler e comentar! Abraços!  
_


	7. Parte 7

_**Sentido Litoral**_

_Parte 7_

_Por: Aryam_

* * *

_Notas: Primeira pessoa (Heero), 1x2x1, UA._

_Boa ação do dia: Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz._

_Nota da autora: Muito obrigada mesmo a todos que comentaram! Fico imensamente feliz! Desculpem a demora para postar, mas a vida real estava exigindo um certo tempo de minha atenção. Obrigada por acompanharem, próximo capítulo prometo que respondo com mais calma._

* * *

-Você não está pronto, Heero – Duo declarou. Estava sentado contra uma rocha afastada no extremo da praia, ele entre minhas pernas com as costas apoiada em meu peito.

-Hum?

-Pra isso – Duo gesticulou amplamente para tudo a nossa volta.

Apenas o abracei mais forte. Sabia muito bem que não. Tinha deixado coisas pendentes em minha antiga vida e a visita de meus amigos me provava isso. Quem mais me importava me perdoara, mas ainda tinha um pé atrás, e as pessoas da vila ainda não voltaram a me ver com bons olhos.

Cerca de meia hora se passou e ainda estávamos na mesma posição, quando uma garoa fininha começou a cair sobre nós. Não deixei Duo se levantar. Tinha tanto na cabeça e precisava dele comigo nesse momento.

-Vem pra cidade comigo – falei de supetão. Todo seu corpo ficou tenso de repente.

Ele se virou e me olhou nos olhos, espantado.

-Mas...

Poderíamos ter ficado horas debatendo e argumentando, mas eu sabia muito bem que, apesar de Duo ser um mestre com as palavras ele acreditava que ações falavam muito mais alto. Por isso que tudo o que fiz para convencê-lo foi puxá-lo para um beijo. Havia percebido que não fora meu pedido de desculpas que o fizera me perdoar, claro que ajudou, porém acredito que o abraço contou mais pontos. Duo tem esse jeito com as pessoas, de sentir sinceridade alheia com o toque, é uma coisa dele.

Entretanto, não diria que é um sexto sentido, mas, como ele me disse uma vez, as pessoas tendem a mostrar fisicamente o que estão pensando, então um abraço apertado ou um beijo carinhoso mostraria mais minhas intenções do que um discurso florido.

Ele se derreteu em meus braços e me abraçou forte. Não negou meu pedido. Mas também não aceitou. O que ele fez foi me puxar de uma vez e me levar para a água. Foi estranha a sensação de despedida que tive naquele momento, por isso aproveitei o mar e suas ondas mais uma vez antes de voltar para a casa para arrumar minha mochila.

Duo fora preparar o jantar com o irmão.

Trowa me deu tapinhas nas costas e sorriu aliviado quando falei que voltaria com eles, confessou que achava essa idéia toda de sociedade alternativa loucura, aquele não era o meu lugar; eu, tão competitivo, ficaria entediado ali eventualmente.

Será?

Eu tinha gostado muito desse lugar e me considerava adaptado ao ambiente novo, mas talvez eu acabasse mesmo entediado sem o ritmo da cidade grande. Só tinha um jeito de descobrir e estava a caminho disso.

Depois do jantar, todos dormiam e já era tarde, eu estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto e refletindo no que fazer do meu futuro caso Duo me deixasse, quando ouvi uma leve batida na porta. A pessoa que habitava meus pensamentos entrou, parecendo inseguro.

Duo fechou a porta e depois de ficar alguns segundos olhando para a janela aberta que dava para o mar, pronunciou:

-Eu vou com você.

Pulei da cama no mesmo segundo, meu coração se enchendo de alguma coisa quente com a qual eu não estava familiar, joguei-o na cama e pulei por cima dele. E lá reafirmamos nossa promessa silenciosa de permanecermos juntos.

Na manhã seguinte, esperei Duo se despedir de algumas pessoas e partimos prontos para pegar um ônibus, até eu me lembrar de que meu carro ainda estava no povoado além da mata, ou assim esperava; portanto, com Trowa e Relena em carros separados, pois a garota ainda queria fazer uma parada na cidade de Wufei, juntamente com meu amigo e seu novo namorado (?) fomos em direção a civilização.

Foram longas horas de viagem e fizemos poucas paradas _rabeando _o carro de Trowa e Quatre. Duo parecia nervoso, mas o som do carro pareceu amenizar sua tensão e Quatre logo o tranqüilizava quando parávamos para conversar e esticar as pernas.

Voltar ao meu apartamento foi extremamente estranho. Antes eu gostava do lugar, simples e cômodo; mas agora o achava quase claustrofóbico, ainda mais tendo que fechar todas as janelas para bloquear um pouco o barulho ensurdecedor da vida urbana agitada. Percebi que Duo sentia o mesmo, mas se recusava a reclamar, ao invés disso, sorriu.

Duo, sendo formado em ciências da computação, logo foi atrás de emprego, e com uma ou outra ligação minha, acabou por, convenientemente, indo trabalhar na mesma empresa que Trowa. Tentei convencê-lo de que não precisava, mas ele se mostrou muito orgulhoso para ficar vivendo as minhas custas e queria dividir as contas. Por ter ficado muito tempo sem experiência prática, ele pegou um cargo baixo, praticamente ajudante e chegava em casa exausto depois de enfrentar trânsito, curta hora de almoço, serviço cansativo, patrão exigente e mais trânsito.

Eu renegociara o prazo de entrega com a editora e voltara a escrever o que não foi muito fácil. Ao rever os meus rascunhos, mais uns dois capítulos saíram quase que sozinhos de minhas mãos, mas o resto... Acho que estava sofrendo de algum tipo de bloqueio criativo ou estava muito preocupado percebendo que fazia meu companheiro infeliz.

Por isso nos fins de semana levava Duo para curtir o que a cidade tinha de bom a oferecer. Eu morava no centro, o que era ruim pelo movimento constante; por outro lado, bom por ter tudo perto. Sendo assim, levava-o ao cinema, teatro, restaurantes, eventos, parque e qualquer lugar que pudéssemos relaxar.

Sutilmente, eu tentava paparicá-lo por sentir culpa de colocá-lo em uma situação desagradável e outra, porque se ele descobrisse provavelmente me daria um murro. Andávamos de mãos dadas ou abraçados nas noites frias e com o tempo ficamos ainda mais relaxados.

Uma vez o metrô estava lotado, já era noite e estávamos muito cansados, achei um assento e me acomodei trazendo-o para meu colo logo depois, ele protestou, mas também muito cansado, cedeu. E foi nessa mesma noite, quase um ano depois de termos nos mudado para a cidade, saímos da estação e caminhávamos de volta para o apartamento quando fomos abordados. Um grupo de rapazes cheios de tatuagens e carecas nos pararam no meio da calçada da minha rua e sem mais nem menos, chamando-nos de 'bichas', 'viadinhos' e 'queima-rosca' nos atacaram. Duo e eu revidamos, tentamos nos proteger. Duramos alguns bons minutos, mas os caras tinham correntes e estavam em maior número. Tentei pegar Duo e correr dali, mas ele já estava no chão e eles nos cercavam. Depois disso não me lembro de muita coisa, pois recebi uma forte pancada na cabeça.

As pessoas passavam e se faziam de desentendidas, ninguém fez nada para nos acudir.

Passamos bem mais que o Natal no hospital e tivemos alta no ano novo. Trowa e Quatre nos visitaram. O loiro chorava cada vez que nos via, portanto imagino que nosso estado não estava nada bom. Duo com certeza não estava. Doía tanto vê-lo com o rosto inchado, roxo ao redor dos olhos e queixo, os pontos na testa. A culpa me carcomia cada vez mais. Só sei que uma semana depois, ele começou a ajudar a patrocinar campanhas anti-homofobia.

Depois de voltarmos para o apartamento, concentrei-me em terminar o livro e fazer Duo pegar leve para não forçar suas costelas quebradas. Eu ainda sentia muita dor de cabeça e doía até pensar às vezes, todavia, quando vi os olhos sem brilho e a postura caída de Duo, percebi que minha prioridade era sair dali.

Ele enfrentara de tudo para ficar comigo e, ainda assim, depois de quase termos sido brutalmente espancados até a morte só por sermos nós mesmos, não reclamava. Não esbravejava contra as injustiças do mundo, não me pediu nenhuma vez para que eu abandonasse o barco afundando e nadasse com ele até a ilha. Sei que estava nervoso, já o conhecia bem para saber os sinais, mas se recusou a sofrer mais do que eu próprio.

Tudo o que podia fazer era reconfortá-lo e ser reconfortado.

* * *

_Continua..._

_NA: __**"Aqui se lê, aqui se comenta"**_

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster **__arroba __**Yahoo **__Brasil_

_**Rabeando –**__ seguindo; se um surfista 'rabeia' o outro numa mesma onda, atrapalha_


	8. Parte 8

_**Sentido Litoral**_

_Parte 8 (final)_

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

Obrigada a quem acompanhou essa história até aqui. Um FELIZ NATAL!!! Desculpe a demora para atualizar...  
_

_Nota: Primeira pessoa (Heero), 1x2x1, UA._

_Boa ação do dia: Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz. Autoras felizes fazem leitoras felizes... E vice-versa._

_

* * *

  
_

Quando anunciei que estávamos nos mudando novamente para o litoral, Duo me olhou como se eu fosse a luz no fim do túnel.

Ele me abraçou tão apertado que achei que todos os meus órgãos sairiam pela boca. Como não queria morrer antes de ver aquele seu enorme sorrido de volta em seu rosto, afastei-me para encarar olhos avermelhados contendo lágrimas. Senti meus próprios olhos umedecerem, mas nós dois nos recusamos a deixar cair uma gota que fosse.

Por incrível que pareça, meu último livro "_Sentido Litoral_" foi meu maior sucesso. O que foi bem irônico já que tentava me livrar das minhas posses materiais e uma conta bancária recheada não era um bom modo de começar.

Tentei por um tempo ainda entender o porquê da quantidade de vendagem e me dei conta que nesse livro me desprendo um pouco da fórmula básica e a história acabou se focando mais nos sentimentos dos personagens. Particularmente, achei que ficou um pouco complexo e confuso demais, mas o público pareceu gostar.

No mesmo mês em que vi meu livro na lista dos mais vendidos, avisei Duo para arrumar as malas, pois estávamos indo embora. Sai sem deixar recado. Meu contrato com a editora tinha terminado, abandonei meu celular no apartamento que acabara de vender, vendi o carro, encerrei minhas contas e simplesmente organizei minhas coisas para deixar tudo para trás. Retirei todo meu dinheiro, doei uns poucos para algumas entidades, outro tanto para meus pais e guardei o resto para colocar debaixo do colchão em caso de emergência já que ainda não sabia como aqueles caiçaras arrumavam seus trocados, só por segurança.

Duo não conseguiria ter ficado mais ansioso por pedir demissão da empresa. Não que ele não gostasse, apenas não era a perspectiva que tinha para seu futuro. Ele me contou que Trowa não gostara muito da decisão, achava que ele tinha muito potencial e estava desperdiçando indo para um mundo que considerava fantasioso, mas que nos apoiaria, afinal não podia fazer mais nada além disso.

A única coisa que me senti na obrigação de fazer foi avisar a Quatre que infelizmente não poderia contar comigo para seu projeto de vender livros mais baratos uma semana antes e mandar um incontestável 'adeus' para Trowa e Relena por um cartão postal de uma cidade que fizemos parada no meio do caminho.

Olhando a paisagem passar pela janela do ônibus com Duo cochilando no banco do lado, puxei-o para deitar a cabeça no meu ombro, e finalmente pude dizer que estava livre.

Livre para uma nova vida.

Ri de mim mesmo. Isso tudo soava muito sonhador e utópico. Nunca acreditaria que largaria uma carreira promissora por causa de uma cabana na beira do mar e um rapaz que nunca sequer imaginaria ter uma relação, ainda mais duradoura. Nunca pensei que teria uma relação duradoura com ninguém para falar a verdade. Nunca me importei com isso, mas agora era o que mais queria aproveitar e o caminho de volta não poderia ter sido mais longo.

Nossa recepção de volta foi... Estranha. Acho que os moradores estavam tão felizes em ter Duo de volta que mal se importaram com quem o trouxe. Recebi alguns sorrisos amarelos, outros olhares duros e um levantar de sobrancelhas de Howard, enquanto Duo recebia abraços e beijos. Não me importei nem um pouco, afinal, sabia muito bem que levaria um tempo para conquistar a confiança desse pessoal novamente, mas até lá a alegria de meu companheiro bastava.

O que me surpreendeu mesmo foi trocar um aperto firme de mãos com Solo. Ele meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento desajeitado, mas sem hostilidade e ficou do meu lado, enquanto nos dirigíamos para a cabana.

Nossa casa. Meu novo lar.

Mal entramos na casa e Duo correu para o quarto largando sua mochila no meio da sala, colocou seu short John em segundos, não sei como, e saiu todo animado com uma prancha debaixo do braço quase me acertando no caminho, em direção ao mar.

Howard riu ao meu lado e Solo juntou-se aos amigos para pegar onda juntos.

Um pouco mais calmamente, reparando cuidadosamente nas lembranças do mundo todo que o tio de Duo decorara a casa de modo simplório, pela primeira vez achei aquela máscara africana na parede da sala bonita. Sentei na cama achando aquele colchão fino muito confortável. Tudo parecia tão... Certo. Vesti uma bermuda de banho e andei calmamente pela areia morna e fina.

Duo estava de costas para mim, sentado na prancha conversando com um rapaz. As ondas estavam calmas, estava tudo meio _glass_. Pulei na água e sem voltar para a superfície, cheguei debaixo da prancha, segurei nas laterais e empurrei com força virando a tábua fazendo-o cair de uma vez na água.

Ele subiu para tomar ar meio atordoado. Ouvi os amigos de Solo zombando a _vaca_, Duo mostrou o dedo do meio para eles, enquanto eu ria dele procurando a prancha novamente para subir nela e sentou-se.

-Só espera pra ver se eu vou te dar carona – ele ameaçou falsamente irritado dando tapinhas na _rabeta_ da prancha, depois olhou para o horizonte e de repente ficou sério, arregalou os olhos e encheu o peito – Tubarão! – gritou.

Houve uma comoção geral. Quando dei por mim já estava na areia puxando Duo por um braço. Cai na areia ofegando pelo esforço repentino e percebi que ele... Ria. Não. Gargalhava. Rolava na areia morrendo de dar risadas, enquanto tentava recuperar meu fôlego.

-Duo – chamei nervoso – que brincadeira de mau gosto!

-Deixa de _kaô_! – falou entre risos – No que acha que pensei quando me puxou da _bóia_ daquele jeito?

-Duo! Seu maluco! Me deixou mó _cabrero_! _Embarreou_ minha onda. – bradou Solo um pouco longe.

-Que onda? O mar 'ta _flat_. – Duo sentou-se na areia para observar o pôr-do-sol.

-Teu irmão levou um baita _balde_! – um amigo de Solo se escorava no próprio zombando até o loiro o empurrar, envergonhado – Devia ter visto o susto que ele tomou!

Eu ainda estava na areia, deitei de barriga para cima olhando o céu misturar suas tintas alaranjadas, azuis e roxas, os pássaros iam-se embora, o vento mudava de direção e me concentrei no som da água batendo nas pedras. As pessoas conversavam a nossa volta, mas não prestava atenção, acredito até ter escutado a voz de Duo algumas vezes, embora não tenha registrado nenhuma informação a não ser quando ele tocou minha mão.

-Golfinhos. – falou num tom suave.

-A-hã – não cairia nessa de novo. Continuei na mesma posição respirando profundamente o ar puro.

-É sério – ele disse dando um puxão de brincadeira no meu cabelo e depois se levantou.

Só tive tempo de me sentar rapidamente para não levar areia no rosto quando ele disparou a correr em direção ao mar novamente.

-Senti falta desse _casca grossa_. – Solo comentou ao vento um pouco mais próximo, imaginei que fosse comigo. Tentei interpretar suas palavras como sendo uma insinuação contra mim, porém quando vi seu pequeno sorriso, simplesmente dei de ombros como aprendera a fazer desde que cheguei aqui pela primeira vez.

Nada mais importa.

Levantei e corri para o mar, fazendo algo que nunca imaginei fazer, realizando meu próprio conto de fadas como nas últimas linhas de meu romance, nadando ao lado dos golfinhos e da pessoa que se tornara o de mais especial em minha nova vida.

* * *

_NA:__** "Antes comentar tarde do que nunca"**_

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__ arroba __**Yahoo**__ Brasil_

_

* * *

_

_Respostas_:

**Dark Wolf 03:** Realmente os fatos ficaram um pouco corridos, mas a idéia era que ficasse um capítulo meio melancólico, como se a relação dos dois tivesse se tornado algo frio, os dois não queriam falar do que estava acontecendo, pois não queriam reclamar daquela vida. Heero narra os fatos sem 'vivenciá-los', pois ele não se sente ele mesmo na cidade, ele quer ir embora e só pensa nisso, por isso a "pressa" para virar essa página na sua vida. Mas entendo sua crítica, até considerei bastante em reescrever para transformar em dois capítulos, mas preferi assim. Muito obrigada mesmo por ler e por comentar! Espero que goste do final. Bas festas!!!

**Litha-chan:** Moça, fiquei muito feliz em ver um comentário seu!!! Obrigada! Foi muito gostoso ler, pois vi que captou bem o que eu queria com a história, as sensações, emoções e dificuldades de se adaptar. Espero que tenha gostado desse final (e que não tenha ficado meloso demais XD). Beijos! Boas festas!!!

* * *

_**Glass –**__ (vidro) condições sem vento, quando o mar adquire um aspecto liso e espelhado_

_**Vaca –**__ queda, tombo_

_**Rabeta –**__ parte de trás da prancha. Também usada para designar a parte de trás de uma pessoa_

_**Kaô –**__ papo furado_

_**Cabrero –**__ nervoso, aflito_

_**Embarrear –**__ atrapalhar_

_**Flat –**__ (liso) mar liso, sem ondas_

_**Balde –**__ cair da prancha_

_**Casca grossa –**__ destemido, determinado_


End file.
